


To play another comforting track

by Costumebleh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I'm so sorry I've been so inactive, More platonic than anything, Other, explanation will be featured in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costumebleh/pseuds/Costumebleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days everything just goes wrong, luckily you have a friend that is very good at comforting you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To play another comforting track

**Author's Note:**

> So this thing isn't really proffread or anything, so bear with me if there's any mistakes.  
> This might turn into a series of small Napstablook/Reader stories. Maybe.

It’s a lot easier for you to relax when you’re listening to music, constantly carrying some sort of mobile music device with a necessary pair of headphones or earbuds. While you could go for most of the day without having to actually press the triangular button on the portable music-station, some days you couldn’t handle much more than a few hours without blasting some of your favorite tracks into your ears.

Today was one of those days.

You were preciously so sure that you’d followed your usual routine with packing your phone and earbuds into your sleek shoulder-bag before venturing outside of your dorm. But when you later found that the hustle and bustle of the streets were becoming too much, reaching down into one of the many pockets, a slight pinch of horror pierced through your spine when you didn’t feel the familiar mess of cables that your earbuds automatically wound themselves into.

That was when everything started to feel like too much. And the day just kept going downhill from there.

While you were busying yourself with cleaning up some of the wares in the old antique-shop, a mother entered with a child that just. Wouldn’t. Stop. Crying. Your ears assaulted with the high-pitched screeching, sent long uncomfortable shivers down your skin and made you flinch every time the voice would rise or fall an octave. When you then later tried to go and sort out some of the wares stashed in the back, you managed to almost drop one of the items, to which you barely caught with the unlucky result that you received a long diagonal scrape down your lower arm. After placing the offending item back on its shelf, you already felt it start to pulse painfully.

The wound hurt, but didn’t bleed. Therefore, your manager just told you to suck it up and take over the counter while he would go for a smoke. Adding even further to your streak of bad luck – of course they have to come in threes – one grumpy middle-aged customer, decided that a price that was already offensively low, should be lowered even further, for something as basic as a pair of pressed-glass bowls. You hated bantering with the customers, whereas you usually never had to when any of your other colleagues were present.

However, since your impolite and disdainful manager just ditched you with the responsibility. So you were stuck with having to spend atleast fifteen minutes to convince the stubborn woman that no, those are already half the marketprice, and yes, they actually didn’t have any clear damage to them that would permit her to lower the price even further. The victory wasn’t worth the hateful glare you received as the woman finally slapped down the expected amount of money down onto the desk, in fact, it made you regret even trying to fight for it in the first place.

To say that you were exhausted when you could finally clock off, would be a severe understatement. Your usual rituals that included calming down while listening to music had been broken into figurative pieces. None big enough to sate the stress boiling just underneath your skin and as you quickly made your way back to your safe haven, everything felt wrong.

When you finally managed to reach your dorms, you almost ran through the housing area, ignoring the worried looks that the other occupants shot your way as your hurried past them without as much as a greeting. You burst into your room, breathing out a sigh as you found yourself finally surrounded by only the familiar and comfortable interior.

As you rushed to get out of your obligatory work-outfit and into something more comfortable, you stumbled over to your high-quality stereo speakers, plugging in your phone set to your most preferred playlist. With your shirt half-on, “ _Mountain At My Gates_ ” by FOALS starts bursting through the discomfort that has stuck to your skin like a layer of dust, each grain having added just a few more off-beat sensations and situations.

 _…I see a mountain at my gates_  
I see it more and more each day  
What I give, it takes away  
Whether I go or when I stay…

However, to your immense luck, the loud music provided an instant release from most of the day’s horrid experiences. Though a few still lingered against your spine, sticking more stubbornly with the sweat you’d shed through pure discomfort and stress during the day. Making quick work of the remaining antagonistic pieces of clothing, you finally manage to pant-dance your way into a pair of comfortable jogs and a large t-shirt.

 _…I see a mountain at my gates_  
I see it more and more each day  
I see a fire out by the lake  
I'll drive my car without the brakes…

Finally dressed in something you found more decent and less discomforting, you sunk down by your bedside, letting the loud music dampen the rest of your senses. Your hands wringing the soft fabric of your top, trying to calm yourself a little.

 _…I see a mountain in my way_  
It's looming larger by the day  
I see a darkness in my fate  
I'll drive my car without the brakes…

 _…Oh, gimme some time_  
Show me the foothold from which I can climb  
Yeah, when I feel low  
You show me a signpost for where I should go…

The scrape you received earlier throbbed, reminding you that you should probably try to explain to your friends the reason why you’d been in such a rush to reach your room. Though the back of your mind insisted on this, a new song “ _2 Heads_ ” by Coleman Hell, started playing and the rest of your consciousness overpowers the thought with the need to just listen and burn off some steam.

 _…There must be something in the water_  
And there must be something about your daughter  
She said our love ain't nothing but a monster  
Our love ain't nothing but a monster  
With 2 heads…

Easier, it was easier just to sit there and let the light music make your mind glaze over, permitting you to tune out everything and just sit in the here-and-now.

 _…I turn to you, you're all I see_  
Our love's a monster with 2 heads and one heartbeat  
I turn to you, you're all I see  
Our love's a monster with 2 heads and one heartbeat  
We just got caught up in the moment  
Why don't you call me in the morning instead  
Before we turn into a monster  
Before we turn into a monster with 2 heads  
I hope to god I'll love you harder  
I hope to god I'll love you longer  
If only I could live forever  
If only I could hold you longer…

However, your serenity was broken by the hesitant voice of your closest friend, the ghostly monster that shared the adjacent room to yours. “…Do you want company?” He’d apparently drifted through the wall separating your rooms, sensing your distress, or maybe just one of the others had made him aware of your predicament.

Still not looking up from the floor and your hands clenching and un-clenching around the fabric of your shirt, you shrugged, not wishing to let any un-needed sounds of distress pass by your lips.

However, as always, Napstablook understood. He always understood when something had gone wrong. That, or the loud music that you usually tended to blast when you were feeling down had clued him in. “…Can I stay?” you nodded, not sure why the presence of your ghastly companion always managed to calm you down some. But happy nonetheless that he always knew when you wanted him there.

You felt him settle by your side, the slight chill from his spectral form and the gentle light that he emitted. It was very comforting.

But as you accidentally leaned a little towards him, you managed to phase through him a little, which was something that actually wasn’t really that uncomfortable for either of you, but made you feel just a little silly for thinking that you could lean up against a person made of literally nothing. Straightening, you mumble an apology and just resort to propping your arms up onto your knees to lean your head against instead.

“…Wait here…” as Napstablook spoke, you felt him float up and through the wall, leaving you to drown in the music once again. “ _Lone Digger_ ” by Caravan Palace started rolling through the particles of the air and you managed to slightly doze off in your exhausted state. Though not even the entire song manages to play before somebody entered – this time through the door – and walk slowly over to you.

It was still Napstablook, but instead of his more frequently ghost-form, he had entered his special-designed robotic body. So as he sat down, he gently leaned up against you, permitting you to rest your head onto his shoulder, plushed by the large hoodie he would usually wear in this form. You knew that it while he it wasn’t uncomfortable for him to stay in this shape, he didn’t like the attention it received, since there were only a few other robots as exquisitely designed as him found.

As a robot, he still emitted a gentle glow, now only from his eyes and the core-subject that he used to fuse with the metal, in the shape of a heart on his neck. His hair reached his shoulders, long white locks pushed over one shoulder as a few strands still escaped to fall between his eyes.

As your gaze rested admirably on him, you felt him reach around with one of his arms to pull you closer. You were then pressed completely flush up against his side, though it wasn’t uncomfortable for you, in fact, the contact helped soothe some of your nerves a little.

You spent most of the evening sitting like this, occasionally shifting your positions a little, but never really leaving the other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry everyone that I haven't updated either "Heat in the making" nor "Fluorescent Lights", a lot of stuff has been going down recently and suddenly over a month has passed since I updated either of them, a more detailed explanation will be added when I manage to update either of them. It should only be a couple more days for hitm and then I'll try to pick up the pace with FL too. 
> 
> So for now, enjoy this little thing.


End file.
